


Broken

by shinysylver



Series: Soulmate 'Verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Danny is gone Steve is angry and reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Hurt (in this case the Johnny Cash version but originally NIN).
> 
> This story immediately follows **Cinders** and **Letting Go** but picks up the story from Steve's perspective.
> 
> This is for my H50 prompt table in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/profile)[**h50_50**](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/) Community. The prompt was **SILENCE**. My prompt table can be found here: [Sensational Sensations](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/52922.html). I seem to have come up with the bright idea to connect all of the fic I write for this table into one big ‘Verse which I have just christened the Soulmate'Verse. I have several stories planned out at the moment but they won’t necessarily be written or posted in chronological order. If you want to see the order they go in I am keeping track [here](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/59213.html#cutid1).

  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know,  
goes away in the end  
~Hurt

Steve squeezed the steering wheel so tightly it left finger nail marks in the hard rubber. The car was quiet, too quiet without Danny. It had been a week since Danny had left, a week of silence that did nothing but drive home the fact that Steve was alone, completely and utterly alone. He should be used to it by now. He was always alone in the end. Everyone he cared for had been taken from him one way or another.

He didn't know why he'd thought things might be different with Danny. He'd thought Danny understood him, accepted him, but he left when Steve needed him the most. Now he was completely alone, no family, nothing. Maybe it was for the best. He wouldn't have to worry about Danny and Grace; he wouldn't have to protect them. He could give all of his attention to what really mattered--catching that bastard Wo Fat.

But no amount of logic could stop the anger. When he'd found Danny's leave request on his desk, the request asking off for three whole weeks including Christmas, it had floored him. After all, they already had Christmas plans. He had a tree set up in his house with gifts for Gracie piled high. He'd even ordered a damn Santa suit that would fit Danny as a surprise. Steve wasn't blind, he'd known that things had been strained between them for a while, but he hadn't expected Danny to leave the state without even talking to him about it.

If nothing else, they were partners and that was supposed to mean something. Danny had been the one to teach him what it meant. He’d been the one who gave everything he had to find Meka’s killer, who’d shown Steve the kind of trust you put in your partner. He’d forced Steve to see a lot of things over the past year and then he just cut and ran when things got a little rough.

Steve pressed down hard on the gas pedal, spinning around a tight curve in the road. Sometimes he missed the comforting structure of the military, everyone had a job to do and they did it. He was the commander; there was no arguing or disobeying. There was no democracy. Things just got done. He’d known that being partners on the force would be different but he hadn’t realized how different. Nothing with Danny ever fit into the expected mold and then when you threw in the fact that they were sleeping together everything was too complicated.

He hadn’t been this unbalanced in a long time, not even when his father died. Then he’d been focused, determined, and confident. This time he felt none of those things. If he was honest, he felt a little lost, and he didn’t like it at all. Steve McGarrett _never_ let anyone effect him this badly. And he certainly couldn’t afford to let _relationship_ troubles get to him, especially not now, so he took a deep breath and used his military training to push aside all thoughts of Danny, forcing himself into a state of calm. He didn’t have time to dwell on _feelings_ , he had work to do.

He had a new lead on Wo Fat’s smuggling business. He’d managed to convince the informant who had led them on a wild goose chase that it was in his best interest to remember something more accurate. Steve could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Even still, he wasn’t sure that this trip would pan out any better than the last so he hadn’t told Chin and Kono. They were busy working a case involving the Thai ambassador and he didn’t want to divert that without cause.

 _Hey idiot! What do you think you’re doing? You need backup._ A voice, that sounded suspiciously like Danny, whispered in the back of his mind as he parked the car behind some trees where it would be hidden from sight. Steve frowned. He didn’t appreciate that his inner voice sounded like Danny. After all, it was Danny’s fault that he didn’t have back up. His partner had left him high and dry. Besides, he was just going to do a bit of reconnaissance. He didn’t need back up for reconnaissance.

Ignoring the voice, Steve took out his map and plotted a path through the jungle that would lead him close to the caves but would avoid the open beaches. Once he had the map memorized he checked his guns and started out, ghosting silently through the trees. He was in his element out in nature; whether it was the jungle or the ocean it didn’t matter. He understood nature. He knew how to track and hide. He knew how to follow the stars at night. And he knew how to blend in which is why he paused when he passed close to a small stream and spread mud on his face to better camouflage himself.

After nearly an hour, he finally got close enough to see the caves. He managed to find a spot in some brush that was well hidden from view. He took a pair of binoculars out of his bag and settled in to wait. He was good at waiting, he had occasionally been sent on sniper missions as a Seal and those missions were all about waiting. Sometimes he’d had to sit silently in the mountains or in an abandoned building for days at a time.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait days this time. A few hours after nightfall he began to hear trucks on the beach and turned his night vision on to watch. Unfortunately he couldn’t make out much from his location, so he slowly got up and began to creep closer to the beach. Finally, when he was at the edge of the jungle, nearly on the beach itself, he managed to make out what was going on.

There were several trucks parked on the hard packed sand and men were taking crates out of the caves and loading them onto the trucks. Steve zoomed his binoculars in on the bumper of the nearest truck but unfortunately the license plate was impossible to make out. He looked at the others but they were all illegible because of what had to be strategically placed mud, considering the rest of the trucks were relatively clean.

Steve was studying the trucks so intently trying to find other distinguishing characteristics that he didn’t hear the men coming up on him from behind until it was too late. When he realized they were there, he spun around and pulled out his gun. He took aim at the first man, shooting him in the chest, but there were too many. As he turned toward the second man, the third took a shot at him. He felt the white hot pain as the bullet tore through his shoulder, causing him to involuntarily drop his gun. Steve reached for his back-up weapon with his good arm, but before he could draw a fourth man came out of the shadows and hit him over the head with what looked like a cricket bat causing everything to go dark.


End file.
